Temporal Anomaly
by Ygvan Lord of Worlds
Summary: I do not own R&C blah, blah, blah, owner is Insomniac. Rated for blood, violence and language. Summary in first Chapter. HIATUS until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

**_Temporal Anomaly_******

Summary: What if, it was to late when Azimuth sacrificed himself to stop the clock? What if, instead of a tear, it was instead a backlash. A backlash that plunged Ratchet back in time, to the beginning of the adventure that made him into the capable fighter he is now, to the adventure where he met the love of his life but never had the courage to claim. Thanks to a twist of fate he has a chance to save Angela from Tachyon, save countless lives that fell to the feral Protopet infestation. To make thing run smoother.

A/N: Sorry readers. I really did want to start from R&C1 but…I simply can find it in myself to concentrate on that time. When I first got into R&C the first game I played was Going Commando, and when I played R&C1 I simply didn't like it. So I'm editing it and having it start from the day before Ratchet and Clank went to the Bogon Galaxy.

Chapter 1: REPEAT!

(The Great Clock. Universal Standard Year 9,602)

"Take care of yourself, Ratchet." Were Alister Azimuth's last words before he plunged into temporal influx around the "Master Switch." He wedged his double sided wrench into the broken socket to act as a jury-rigged lever.

He pushed and struggled and slowly the lever shifted until.

*Crank!* *SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

It was too late, temporal energy surged out of the already unstable rift. Alister vaporized.

"No!" Ratchet yelled, the Great Clock shaking and rocking like mad. "Clank, what's happening!"Another flux pushed the Lombax back several feet.

"We were too late! Time is collapsing!"

*BWUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!*

Another flux and all was gone.

(?)

"AH!" Ratchet screamed as he shot up from his bed. "Wait, bed?" Ratchet searched himself, he was fine? His holo-armor short circuited but it would reboot soon. "But the rip, the Clock…" he trailed off as he took in his surroundings. He was in his house on Veldin? 'How did I get here?' he thought.

"Clank?" the Lombax called into the garage/house getting no answer from the little robot. Ratchet began searching the house. "Clank, you in here?" He called out louder. Still no answer.

'Maybe he's outside with Aphelion.' He thought. He opened the garage door and he's green eyes widened with shock, disbelief. Though only he would have a reason for horror.

Outside Veldin was beautiful in an arid dessert sort of way. None of the damage from the Tyrannoid invasion remained. The sleek black fighter ship he stole from Drek's giant dreadnaught after he defeated Qwark sitting peacefully where the old junker used to. "No. I couldn't have." Was all Ratchet spoke before he bolted back into his house. From outside you could hear various glass objects breaking, metal bagging and curses from the Lombax.

After an undetermined amount of time, he stepped back out of the building, a newspaper held limply in his hands and a slight look of horror on his furry yellow face.

On the paper was the date.

Universal standard year 9,598 November 10th. The day before he went to Bogon.

Ratchet slid down to the ground, his back against the ledges that surrounded his home. "How is this possible?" He thought aloud. That rip should have obliterated everything. The universe should nothing, no light, no darkness, no elements, no time, no space, nothing. "So why am I here? Was it a coincidence?" He stood back up looking into the sky. 'What reason could be why I was sent back in time?' Suddenly he remembered something during his quest for the Clock.

(Flashback)

Kip: As many of our listeners know, Lombax rebel Angela Cross has been missing for nearly 3 years. She was a victim of Percival Tachyon's vendetta against the Lombaxs, and was last seen fleeing the Cerulean Sector in Max Apogee's starship.

Pepper: You are speaking of course, of the famed Lombax historian and seeker of the legendary Lombax Secret.

Kip: Indeed I am Pepper. Apogee himself vanished from Polaris and was believed to have been killed by space pirates.

Pepper: Well galactic authorities now claim they have recovered Apogee's starship. The ship was discovered on autopilot with it flight registry pinpointing planet Jusindu as its place of origin. Ambassador Bugo could not be reached for comment.

(End Flashback)

"Angela!" Ratchet shot to his feet as the report finally hit him. The report came while he was fighting off an ambush of Agorian raider ships. By the time he destroyed the flag ship and the stragglers the report was over and he had all but forgotten it.

"I…I could save her. I could save Angela, Max and Azimuth too." The more Ratchet thought about it, the more beneficial this could be.

Ratchet went back into his house, collapsing onto his sofa. It was then another thought entered his furry head. "But if this is after I defeated Drek…then where's Clank?"

"You called Ratchet?" Clank said as he entered the home.

Immediately Ratchet went into a panic. What was he going to do! Clank's obviously going to notice his older appearance and the armor. He couldn't tell him he was from the future could he?

Find out in Chapter 2! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!


	2. NOTE!

_**Temporal Anomaly**_

A/N: Chapter 1 has been rewritten and the period in time as well.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry guys this story along with several others will be on a temporary Hiatus until I'm done with some of the ones I'm keeping going. I've simply got to many fics up at once to spend time on them all. Soul Eater: Remastered will stay on and will be renamed Soul Eater: Resonance. A Tortured Demigod: Naruto Amaterasu will stay as well and one new fic will be posted. Not sure if it will be the Deus Ex: Human Revolution/Ghost in the Shell Xover with or the Naruto/ Prince of Persia Xover. I'll have a poll up for which to post first and the other will be posted when SE:R, ATDNA or which ever fic wins the poll is finished.


End file.
